dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Father-Son Galick Gun/@comment-38865742-20190320004948
ACTUAL Realm of Gods Team TUR INT UI Goku - Pretty obvious reasons. Tanks, beats Vegeta like he owes him money, has pretty good link buddies across the board, even deals decent damage to Trunks despite the type disadvantage. Transformation makes him even better at what he does (except at blocking Trunks, but he makes up for that by getting rid of the type disadvantage so he can hit him harder) although you probably won't do it unless you're deliberately trying to force it. Essential. TUR STR Jiren - Essentially UI Goku but directed at Trunks instead of Vegeta. His built-in crits won't work for very long since they need to be stunned for that and they stunblock REALLY early, but being STR he has natural crits in his free potential path. He took supers at around level 20 for DOUBLE DIGITS, and unlike Goku with Trunks, he doesn't have a type disadvantage against Vegeta, so he hits him almost as hard as he does Trunks. Only problem is a slight struggle for ki, but he links decently with UI Goku for that, and if needed you could swap out a lower-priority unit for a link buddy. Almost more essential than Goku. TUR STR SSJB Goku - Pretty versatile. His two enemy condition allows him to hit Trunks pretty decently, and he can take attacks okay (mostly also against Trunks). He has okay links with UI and Jiren, and better links with Godku, though you'll mostly want to keep Godku with UI. If you have a better STR RoG (of which there are plenty, but I simply lack those units), feel free to replace him. Medium-low priority. TUR INT Zamasu - Heals with his super (though so far it hasn't been that necessary), and is definitely the tank of the team. He won't hit Trunks very hard, but my copy is only SA1 and does fairly decent damage to Vegeta. His only problem is that his ki links are absolute garbage on this team, but this is made up for by bringing along a Goku Black (like my AGL Rose). Could be replaced by a support unit or the LR Blackmasu, but the LR still has to face the damage reduction. Medium-high priority. TUR AGL SSJR Goku Black - Mainly here to serve as a linkbuddy for Zamasu, but he'll punch trunks pretty hard if need be. Probably the least tanky of the team. DO NOT let him get supered by Vegeta. Also links pretty okay with SSJB Goku and Godku, though Godku doesn't need it at all. Easily replaceable by his STR counterpart, or the transforming INT base Black. Low priority. TUR TEQ Godku - Link buddy with around 2/3 of the team, and self sufficient on top of that. While his sealing is useless beyond lv20, he tanks well. However, his blows hit Trunks and Vegeta with the strength of a fruit fly due to the type damage reductions. Could be replaceable by his STR counterpart, replacing self sufficiency and possibly durability for damage. Medium priority. TUR INT UI Goku - Same as leader, obvious reasons. Best rotations are a UI Goku with Godku, another UI Goku with Jiren, and Black and Zamasu, with SSJB Goku floating. Naturally, this is practically impossible, so for the most part you're going to be floating Black and Zamasu, too. Overall, the rotations don't matter much though. The EZA is easy enough to clear with this team.